Incest Really Is The Best
by BookNerd1415
Summary: Emma has been wanting Luke for some time. But she never thought she would ever get the chance to have him. But that's before Jessie goes out to get Zuri for a few hours. Smut warning.


"Emma," a voice said, dragging Emma out of her magazine, in front of her stood Jessie, dressed in a tight professional black dress, red hair gracefully cascading over her shoulders, and tall lack high heels making her seem like a giant.

"Yes Jessie?" Emma asked, shifting in the couch she was laying on so that she could look at her nanny better. Jessie, gave her a bit of a tight smile and began to head to the elevator.

"I am going to go pick Zuri up from Stewart's, and we will be back in about two hours, so you will be home alone with Luke okay?" Jessie asked. Emma gave her a stiff nod.

"Whatever," she sighed, laying back down on the couch, as if she didn't care. But she did care. She had free reign to go into her room and try out the new toys she bought. Emma had been browsing a sex toy website, just for the fun of it, when she stumbled across a very nice looking pink dildo, a very cool little under the clothes vibrator, and then this awesome purple dildo that vibrated on like ten different levels, and Emma had been dying to try out the toys. But Jessie was always around, and even when her and Luke were having sex in her room, Emma couldn't do it, because Zuri would be bothering her. But now, Emma had the perfect chance to go up to here room and use the toys. Especially since Luke was in the other room watching a movie. He wouldn't bother Emma at all.

So the moment, Emma heard the elevator door slide shut, she raced upstairs into her room, shutting the door, stripping bare naked and pulling out the maghony box that Emma had chosen to hide her new possessions in.

"Well, hello my pretty," Emma breathed, sliding out the large pink dildo. Now Emma had used a lot of things to masterbate before. A pen, a pencil, her fingers, her brothers baseball bat, a water bottle, even once she had used a lollipop. But this was the first time she had ever had the chance to use a dildo before, and this sleek pink beauty, was making Emma wetter then niagra falls.

Emma held up the piece of plastic first to her face, so that she could suck the fake cock. Cause if she was going to do this. She would do it right. Then, she set down the dildo, and ran her fingers slowly down her body, until they found her clit. A jolt of insane pleasure ran through Emma, and she began to slowly rub the bundle of nerves, ignoring the shock of heat that ran through her body at every little touch. To keep from moaning, Emma bit her lip, and her other hand made use of itself by finding it's way to Emma's tits. Rubbing them between two of her fingers, and pinching them. Then slowly, Emma slid her hand down between her legs, and stuck a finger into her heat. The change felt amazing, and at first Emma just sat there, enjoying the feel of something inside her pussy, before slowly beginning to move the finger. It slid in and out of her wet center, slick at the thought that if she moaned out too loud Luke might here, and now just how big of a whore Emma was.

With that thought in mind, Emma added another finger, this time a moan did escape her lips, and as if to punish herself she began to move her finger faster. But the movement didn't even begin to fullfill her need to be filled with her new toy, and in an instant, Emma swapped her now soaking fingers out for the pink dildo. Slowly, Emma slid the pink dildo into her, filling herself with it. In pleasure Emma through back her head, and allowed a loud moan to escape her lips, because who the fuck cared if someone heard her know. She was in heaven. This dildo was better then fingers were.

Emma drew the dildo out of her and then quickly smashed it back into her center, her legs spreading farther and farther out in an attempt to get the fake cock into her farther, because this wasn't even enough. She wanted more, she wanted a bigger cock. One like Luke's. She wanted nothing more then to wrap her lips around his cock, and have him gag her, before making her beg for him to bury that dick into her as he fucked her sensless. Because she would saying anything to get that boy's cock buried in her pussy. Emma continued to pound herself with the dildo, now, screaming in pleasure as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge. Her toes curled, and her fingers clutched at her bedspread, Luke's name a scream on her lips, as she pictured her brother fucking her pussy, and-

"Emma?" Instantly, Emma froze. Her eyes slowly opening to find her brother standing before her, looking very surprised. He was in her room, staring at her. Emma didn't even know what to say. She couldn't move either, she just sat there, legs spread out, with a soaking pink dildo half in her. "Were you masturbating...?" Luke paused, walking up over to Emma, one of his fingers settling itself on her thigh.

"Because that is an extremely hot thing to walk in to. I wasn't expecting this though," Luke continued, one of his fingers poking the pink dildo in question. "Although I must say, I'm not upset that my sister is a little whore."

"Luke... Please fuck me." The words left Emma's mouth before she could really think about what she was saying, and she instantly regretted them. But Luke just smiled at her, getting down onto his knees, his warm breath tickling her clit.

"All in due time... But first..." And then Emma screamed. Because Luke's warm tongue was on her clit, and he was dancing with it, and then he sucked it into his mouth, using his chin to fully bury the pink dildo into Emma's core. His eyes flickered up to Emma and then he pulled away from her as he slowly discarded his clothes.  
>"You really want this don't you?" He asked, his eyes taking note of the toys that were laying unused on Emma's bed.<p>

"Yes," Emma gasped, because she wanted to please her brother, and any reason inside of her was gone. She just wanted to be fucked.

Luke seemed to notice this, as he took his time to lean back and examine his sister, staring at her quivering body as she adjusted to the size of the pink dildo. Then, he smiled lightly, moving over to her toys, and picking up the little vibrator.

"Then I'm going to make you cum Emma. I'm going to have you screaming my name so loud, Jessie will know what we are doing, and after I bring you down from your orgasm, I'm going to fuck the life out of you Emma. Do you like the sound of that baby?" Luke whispered, running a confident finger down Emma's side. Emma whimpered lightly, and nodded once. She had wanted her brother for so long, she hadn't been expecting to actual get her wish, ever.

Luke clicked a switch on Emma's vibrator, and then flipped Emma over lightly, pressing the little vibrator into Emma's ass lightly. Emma moaned as the little thing entered her, sending vibrations running through her body. A feeling she had only dreamed of. Then Luke flipped her again, sending the little toy a little farther in her as he withdrew the pink dildo a little, and his mouth latched onto her clit.

Emma cried out in pleasure, as Luke began sucking at Emma's clit and fucking her with the pink dildo at the same time. Emma's arms flailed about before settling in Luke's hair, pulling as she felt the coils of her orgasm began to form in the pit of her stomach.  
>"LUKE OH GOD, I'M GOING TO CUM," she screamed, not caring who heard her. She just wanted her release.<p>

"Then look right into my eyes, and cum." Emma forced her eyes open, and she looked right into her brother's eyes, and felt pure waves of pleasure run through her. Luke pulled the pink dildo in and out of Emma, bringing her slowly down from her orgasm, enjoying the way that she was breathing. Hard and needy.

"Luke," Emma moaned the minute, Luke pulled the pink dildo from her center. He had begun to lap at her pussy, probably tasting all her fluids, but really Emma just wanted to be fucked, and did not have anytime for him to be doddling about. "Fuck me already, please."

Luke chuckled, quietly peeling his clothes from his body, watching her watch. 37 freckles. That was how many freckles decorated his chest, and more freckles had made their home closer to the place that Emma wanted most.

"I think you have you'll need to earn that first." Emma would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so desperate for a good fucking. Really she just dove forward, her her tongue darting out to lick a strip up Luke's member.

A few drops of precum began to gather at Luke's tip, and Emma eagerly licked it up, putting a little pressure on the slit of his dick.

He tasted better then she could have ever imagined.

Emma eagerly dipped her head, pulling half of him into her mouth, and licking around his head. Luke let a moan escape from his lips, and Emma smiled, pulling more of his member into her mouth, gagging a little as the tip of it tickled the back of her throat.

Emma gargled a little, and pulled back, only to have Luke grab her by the hair, and push her so close to him, that her lips brushed his balls.

"Fuck," he growled, and ripped her head away from his balls, throwing her back forcefully onto the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees, and be a good puppy," Luke sneered. Emma scrambled up, getting on her hands and knees, waiting for Luke to just fuck her. She felt the tip of his dick, tickle her entrance, and she wiggled her ass a little before he slipped it into her core.

They both moaned, adjusting to this sudden change, before Luke started to move, sliding in and out of her, at rapid speed. She was so slick from all his teasing that, it wasn't long before she was screaming his name, and cumming just as he hit his orgasm, and they both collapsed on the bed.

They panted for a little bit, Luke's softening dick, still nestled inside Emma, and Emma couldn't help but turn to look at Luke, to see if he had anything to say. But he just smiled, and panted a little.

"Don't tell Jessie."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry? This was harder to write then originally anticipated..


End file.
